1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a color correction data acquiring system of a printer, a facsimile, a copier, etc.
2. Related Art
At present, to perform color correction or color calibration, etc., in a device such as a printer or a display, color patch data is output and data is collected. This is necessary for keeping track of a current machine state to perform color correction. If a large number of types of patch data are acquired, prediction accuracy is improved, but an output cost for patch output, expert knowledge to some extent on color measurement, setting, etc., and the like are required and a burden is placed on the operator; a tradeoff is involved therebetween.
JP-A-10-13702 discloses that batch data is placed in a margin of an output image as calibration data.
However, that is not necessarily accepted by every user because a color patch is output to the output image although it is output to a margin.